Coffee
by Sarcastic Musician
Summary: How will Beck deal with the green eyed monster. Beck/Jade Tori being a butt head, Cat being a good friend. Some Cat/Robbie. Probably a little OOC.


Hey I'm back. For those who have are reading my other Beck/Jade story: Perfectly Broken I'm still working on the next chapter this is a story that was in my head and it wouldn't let me write anything else before it. Also If you like my stories and you have the time I'd appreciate it if you could go check out my Now and Then story. It hasn't been getting any views and if it's my writing or just that the movie isn't well known, I'd like to know. Thank you for reading this and any ideas are appreciated.

**Beck POV**

While waiting for Jade to come back from getting our coffees I sit at our lunch table with the regular lunch crew. Its to me that Jade's been getting our coffees for awhile. I men she's nice when were alone or with my parents but she's been getting us coffees for about week now. Now of course I still pay for them I mean I'm not going to make her pay for mine. Anyway, Tori and Andre are busy rehearsing the new song Andre wrote. While Robbie's trying to get Rex to stop insulting an offended Cat.

"Does anyone else find it weird that Jade's been getting her own coffee this week." Andre asked noticing Jade's absence for the first time.

Tori perked up at this statement and said, "It's probably that new vendor we have."

"Huh?" I ask. I heard that we were getting a new worker there but it still doesn't tell me why Jade would be there or why Tori got all happy telling me about it.

"Oh its nothing." Cat said quickly cutting off Tori before she could answer.

"Cat he has a right to know." Tori said smirking and giving me what i can only guess is her flirty smile. Truth be told I'd take Jade's scary smirk over Tori's smile any day.

"Tori, just stop alright." Cat said strictly

"But.."

Tori was interrupted by Jade's sudden reappearance. Handing me a cup of coffee while settling herself beside me and Robbie. All talking stopped and Tori began eating her hamburger again.

"What?" Jade asked annoyed

"I'm actually not sure." I replied

After a few moments Tori spoke up trying to be sly, "So Jade how was the coffee booth today."

Both me and Jade turn and look at her like she's crazy. "What?" Jade questioned her eyebrow raised.

"Nothing, nothing. you want to hear a joke." Cat intruded starring daggers at Tori, which I'll admit freaked me out, I've never seen Cat so mad.

Tori backed down and things went silence once again. Taking a sip of coffee, my attention is caught on a little black scribble. Turning the cup around I see that it is in fact much more then just a scribble. Looking around to see if anyone else had noticed, I'm relieved once I see everyone is still starring intently at their food.

"Jade?" I ask

"Yeah." She replies leaning into my side

"What's this?" I question pointing at the seven numbers scribbled on the side of my cup.

"What the.." Rex shouted

Jade took the cup from me and starred at it to make a point she replies, "Well you get numbers all the time and say I shouldn't get upset. So take your own advice." Jade shrugged handing the cup back to me.

Starring at the cup a threatening feeling came over me. Scary thoughts came to me like what if she leaves me and how to find out where this guy lives.

As my mind wonders and my eyes never move from the cup I can here Tori's voice saying, "I can't believe you got his number. He's like the hottest guy in the world. Well second to Be..Never mind, anyway are you going to call him."

"Tori!" Cat yelled "Shut up!" This caught every one's attention but one dirty look from Jade got everyone turning away at lightening speed.

Pulling my eyes from the cup and my mind from dark places I watch as Robbie holds Cat comfortingly, Rex discarded on the ground without a second thought. Jade set up off of my shoulder fluctuating between starring hate at Tori and pride and amusement at Cat.

Taking a deep breathe and sighing Jade spoke annoyedly, "First off watch your mouth Vega don't think I missed that slip. Second what makes you think there is no way Jude would like me more then you."

Cat interrupted again, "You know his name Tori always calls him Steamy Cappuccino, I guess that's because he never tells her his name. Speaking of coffee, mom won't let me drink any she says it has something to do with my attitude."

Smiling quickly at Cat, Jade gives Tori a threatening smirk.

Standing her crumbling ground Tori spoke voice shaking a little, "Well I just thought that, well your scary and I was nice and yeah. I had to try to get his number and I still didn't." This seemed to give Tori an idea and in turn she gave Jade a suspicious smile.

"Don't even consider voicing that Vega. Some of us don't have to where those low shirts and giggle at every syllable that the guy says to get their number. Besides if you want his number so bad take it, its of no use to me." Then I felt her hand squeeze my own in reassurance and she once again leans into my side. Pulling her closer I lean down and kiss the top of her head. I watch as she quickly smiles her beautiful smile.

But before things could go back to normal, I find myself needing to go get some coffee.


End file.
